1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an apparatus having an enclosure, at least one circuit breaker and at least one plug receptacle, in particular on ships to supply containers with electrical energy, the circuit breaker being arranged in the enclosure and the plug receptacle preferably being arranged on the outside of the enclosure.
2. Prior Art
Some of the containers transported on ships need to be supplied with electrical energy for cooling purposes or other reasons. Special sockets with circuit breakers in enclosures are provided in order to connect the containers to the electrical power supply system of the ship. The enclosures are predominantly fixed at their sides to upright walls on board the ship and accommodate at least one, but usually a plurality of plug receptacles (sockets) for connecting electrical cables connected to the containers. The connections, and correspondingly the plug receptacles, are largely standardized. The plug receptacles are usually provided on a side of the enclosure which points downwards. There are also safety regulations that prescribe that the circuit breaker should be prevented from being switched on in the event of an unoccupied plug receptacle and the plug should be prevented from being removed when the circuit breaker is switched on. In addition to electrical safety, mechanical safety is also highly important, and the harsher conditions at high sea should be taken into account.
The object of the present invention is to provide an enclosure of the type mentioned initially which meets the requirements with regard to electrical and mechanical safety as well as operational safety to a particularly high degree.